


Mini Zoo

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animals, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Virgil finds that going to this new school might be much more stressful than he first thought it would be.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil frowns as he runs his hand over the giant spiders’ head, not minding as she eyes him up and down, vibrating at his motion with a happy click. She loved the little attention she got almost every single time she insisted on it. The teenager had long since accepted that his life was going to be wild as can be the instant he had realized that he had not one soulmate, not two, but instead  _ four, _ all of them bringing on their own unique animal. The designs of said animals danced across his skin, which makes sense because their ghostly forms did the same, all stretching around him. 

 

Loki, the two-headed snake that was just as big around as Virgil was and could probably eat him whole, gave a subtle hiss, stretching out on the floor with Fenrir just beside them. The wolf was just a bit larger than that was average, decorated in a coat of impeccable white. It looks great beside the snake currently leaning against him, hissing at being awoken so early. Virgil can practically hear them chiding him for keeping his room so damn cold. The Pheonix is quick to move over to the snake, pressing herself against their scales. The Phoenix,  _ Phobe, _ had a knack for books, undisturbed by the awakening, as she herself had yet to sleep. She would knowingly perch atop his shoulder or maybe even Galant's head later, the unicorn no longer caring of her counterparts’ antics like she had when they were children. 

 

“Alright, Igneous,” he says in a half-hearted greeting to his soul animal. He forces himself to stand, popping his back as he moves to get dressed. He glances over at the little zoo he watches on the daily. As predicted, Phobe is perched on Galant's horn, passed out and breathing with her wings defensively wrapped around herself. He smirks and throws on his clothes without comment. 

 

As soon as he leaves his room, he’s greeted face to face with his Mama, the woman cooking at the stove. She doesn’t cook often, but today was something different. She turns towards her son, smiling widely. The black curls bounce with her movements. She’s a stark contrast to Virgil. She’s full of spirit, still thriving even after her wife’s death only weeks ago. Luna holds darker skin, deep mocha a rather  _ gigantic _ contrast to her albino child currently smiling at her. 

 

She skips over, striking a pose, not caring about the flour making a mess over her  _ Kiss the cook _ apron. “V, dear, good morning!” 

 

“Morning, Mama,” he greets in reply, smiling at her. “I’ll take it you’re having a good day?” 

 

Luna shrugs with a wild smile. “Well, you’re finally going to that school Sol always wanted for you. Even if we had to get halfway through your freshman year to get there, I‘m positive things will be amazing! She’d be so proud of you now.” 

 

His cheeks flush red as he hears the words. He missed Soleil, missed his mother that seemed to be far more of a night owl than Lunas’ early bird attitude. The peacock she had affectionately named Duusu struts around them, his feathers down but interest heightened as he hears the words. Duusu presses his head into the boys’ hands, crooning at the teenager. 

 

Your medicine is on the counter, dear,” the woman supplies with a lovesick smile before turning back to the stove. “I’m going to be out of town for work. I know it’s short notice, but--” 

 

“You’re probably going to get your promotion soon, Mom. This is great.” He smiles at her, not minding her words. “I’ll probably just have Emile and Remy come over.” 

 

She nods at his words. “If you find one of your soulmates, though--” 

 

“I doubt it,” he mumbles.

 

_ “If,” _ she repeats, “you find one of your soulmates, there are con--” 

 

_ “Mom,” _ he yelps, cheeks flushing red. “I’m not--” 

 

“You’re a teenager, dear,” she mumbles with a chuckle, stirring the eggs happily. 


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil can’t help the smile that creeps up on his lips as he watches his cousin beside him, walking with the possum perched atop his shoulder, sipping coffee without a hitch. He pulls the straw from his lips to glance at the other, smiling himself. “Alright, Babes, you can have your soul animal with you and you don’t have to put them all on your skin or whatever. As long as you don’t have an aquatic animal outside of the swim room, you should be fine.” 

 

“That’s good. Igneous hated all that stuff.” The spider chirps in agreement, huffing as she continues to walk. The spider continues walking, not minding that her soul human sat atop her abdomen. It felt like nothing more than carrying the weight of a tiny child at most, though she’s pretty sure that’s something she should actually be worrying about. 

 

“I can’t believe you named her Bitsy but you call her Igneous, V.” 

 

“I can’t believe you named her Igneous and call her Bitsy instead,” Virgil remarks to his cousin, smirking. They had switched names sometime throughout their younger years, maybe when Remy had come to visit the first time and decided Bitsy fit the possum better than Igneous and Virgil decided Igneous fit better than Bitsy. In the end, neither of the soul animals cared, taking a liking to their names much better than the original format. “Is Emile going to walk with us?” 

 

Remy snorts, lips wrapped around the straw. “You’re not doing much walking, V,” he reminds, huffing into the cup. “But, yes, he will. Unless he’s sick, he should be joining up by the time we pass his house.” 

 

As if on cue, the boy ran by them, smiling widely. He was much more put together than the two cousins. Virgil, with the emo looking facade and Remy with the leather pants and jacket to match, sides opening up into something far more skimpy than Virgil thought a school would allow. His old school certainly would have kicked his ass, he knows. Emile stands with the bunny,  _ Trixx, _ held in his arms. His sweater sits above the white dress shirt and beige pants, all fitting together with the thick glasses and pink tie. He looks more like a therapist than anything else, but Virgil had grown to respect the other. 

 

“Morning, Virgil, Remy, Igneous, Bitsy,” he greets the four, smiling widely. “I hope you both took your medicine today.” 

 

Virgil nods, Remy doing the same. “Ma reminded me this morning. I took them before I left. She’ll be gone for work for the next few days, though.” 

 

Remy raises a brow at the youngest. “You want to come over? I’m sure Dad won’t mind seeing his favorite nephew again.” 

 

Virgil shrugs, humming softly. “Probably. S’not like I’ve got anything better to do, anyway” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone every single time I post: Oh shit! A ghost!


	3. Chapter 3

Loki had slipped away at some point, Virgil isn’t sure when, but he knew the snake had disappeared. His mind wonders as he glances around himself. He hates being a new student, sure, but his medicine keeps him calm enough, numbing the senses to run and hide. He follows Remy and Amile, keeping his silence as he goes. The other is quick to explain things, to tell him a out classes that were his and which he should go to.

 

 

“This is the smartasses club, though,” Remy claims, getting a glare from Emile. He only smirks at his soulmate. “They’re in DC for some nationals crap. The drama and debate teams are there, too. Not sure why, though, because I never listen, but they’re there and that’s all you need to know. They’ll be back next week.”

 

 

Virgil nods, not caring about Emile’s gentle head shake at Remy’s antics. As soon as Virgil turns, he slams into another body, falling to the ground. He’s apologizing before his ass even hits the cold flooring. He’s met face to face with Loki, the snake hissing happily. He doesn’t hesitate to ask, “Loki, when did you get physical,” frowning.

 

 

The person standing beside the snake looks like a deer caught in headlights, staring at Virgil with wide, worrisome eyes. “Bitsy-”

 

 

“Her names actually Igneous,” Virgil concludes before his own eyes widen. He glances at the other in front of him, standing next to the double-headed snake currently letting out a content hiss at their work. The boy, though, is actually short as fuck compared to the albino teenager currently examining the other. He can already feel and anxiety attack brewing. The other boy had vitiligo skin, bi-colored eyes scanning him over, too.

 

 

“Holy shit,” the boy yells before Virgil can even get another word out.

 

 

Remy echoes it, a laugh following. “You met your soulmate, V! First day at your new school and you already have that love at first sight bullshit.”

 

 

Virgil can’t ease the tension in his shoulders. He scans over his soulmate before he stands up. He’s booking it before he even realizes he’s up. In any fight or flight situation, Virgil was more likely to choose flight, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  


End file.
